particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Magdiel Matz
Magdiel Matz (12 May 4337 – 27 September 4429) was a Yeudi politician who served two terms as President of Beiteynu from 4385 to 4393. He was also Chairman of the Congress of Deputies of the Beiteynu Tax Party from 4381 to 4389. Matz was able to pass significant reforms during both his terms, particularly during his second, where a slew of left-wing policies were passed. He stepped down after two terms and returned to teaching philosophy at the University of Tel Bira. Early life and education Matz was born in Yishelem, the capital of Beiteynu, in 4337. The son of two teachers, Matz was educated privately and attended the University of Endild to study Philosophy. Academic career Matz went on to further study of Philosophy, gaining a Master's degree and then a Doctorate. As a post-doctoral student, Matz taught and did research in Metaphysics. He started lecturing in Philosophy in 4363, teaching at Malfegorten University. As a lecturer, Matz took an active role in politics, and led the Malfegorten University delegation to the Beiteynu Union for Academic University Staff (BUAUS). In 4371, Matz became a full Professor of Philosophy at Malfegorten University. In 4374, he transferred to the University of Tel Bira, where he became the Ishmael Professor of Metaphysics. Matz began to take a more active role in politics, and was elected for a two-year term as General-Secretary of BUAUS from 4375 to 4377. He was elected to the City Council of Tel Bira in 4376, and served until 4380. Political career Early BTP years In October 4381, Matz and a number of other prominent liberal academics, founded the Beiteynu Tax Party (BTP). During the first meeting of the party, Matz was elected as the first Chairman of the Congress of Deputies, serving from 16 October. This put him as head of the party's governing body, and, essentially, the first party leader. Matz led the BTP in promoting a number of issues during the period from 4381 to the June 4385 legislative election. These proposals included the outlawing of child labour, the introduction of a minimum wage, and introduction of national service. In the June 4385 president election, which occurred concurrently with the legislative election, Matz was chosen as the BTP's presidential candidate. June 4385 presidential election In the first round of the June 4385 presidential election, Matz won 14,416,888 votes, or 22.43% of votes cast. This put Matz second behind Yovel Orgad, the candidate of the Neo-Conservative Yeudish Union (NCYU). However, as no one candidate had enough votes, the election went to a second round. With the other four candidates eliminated, Matz was up against Orgad alone in the second round. The results of this were that Matz won 34,196,113 votes to Orgad's 25,115,119 votes. With 57.66% of votes cast, Matz won the presidential election. In the legislative election, the BTP came second to the NCYU, winning 26/120 seats to the NCYU's 33 seats. First term Two proposals were made for a coalition cabinet. The first, which passed, was of the BTP, Democratic People's Party of Beiteynu (DPPB), and the National Liberal Party (NLP). This totaled 66/120 seats. The other proposal was of the NCYU, the NLP, and Kadima Beiteynu, which totaled 69/120 seats. Eventually, the NLP sided with the first proposal, as it was given better cabinet positions. Five cabinet positions went to BTP members, as well as Matz as President to chair the cabinet. During his first presidential term, attempts were made at reform across the board. These included the banning of child labour, trade union reforms, pollution regulation, healthcare reform, and the increasing police powers. Due to the ideologically-distant nature of the coalition government, few of these proposals had enough votes to pass the Knesset. However, some did, including the Pollution and Garbage Cap Act 4386 and the Police Powers Act 4386. With BTP proposals hard to push through the Knesset, further reforms were kept on held, but some later proposals had success. These included the Ban Child Labour Act 4387, the Fishing and Whaling Quotas Act 4387, and the National Response to Incest Act 4387. First term landmark legislation * Restrict the Use of Yeudi Nukes Act 4386 / '''Restricted use of nukes to a response to an NBC attack/ Passed 51-50 * '''Pollution and Garbage Cap Act 4386 / '''Established pollution restrictions, recycling facilities, public disposal of residential waste, and tax incentives for environmentally-friendly cars / Passed 66-54 * '''Police Powers Act 4386 / Gave police powers to investigate crimes on the internet, established rules against the publishing of false information and hate speech, and ability to disperse a group deemed a threat to public safety / Passed 80-21 * Immigration Reform Act 4386 / Established quotas for foreigners to permanently reside in the national based on their qualifications / Passed 47-33 * Fishing and Whaling Quotas Act 4387 / Established quotas for fishing and whaling / Passed 43-37 * National Response to Incest Act 4387 / Outlawed incestuous acts / Passed 76-4 * Ban Child Labour Act 4387 / Banned child labour / Passed 43-37 * Let Citizens Votes Act 4389 / Allowed released criminals to vote / Passed 47-33 June 4389 presidential election Matz was again confirmed by the Beiteynu Tax Party to be their presidential candidate going into the 4389 presidential election. Matz was also nominated as the candidate of the Democratic People's Party of Beiteynu. Matz won outright in the first round, with 36,683,093 votes, or 58.39% of votes cast. Yovel Orgad of the NCYU came a distant second with 27.81% of votes cast. In the legislative election, the party significantly increased its share of the votes in the Knesset. Receiving 22,596,340 votes, or 35.94% of votes cast, the party increased its seat share by 18, bringing its number of seats up to 44/120. A coalition was proposed with the DPPB, who had 28 seats. Second term landmark legislation * Beiteynu in the Security Council 4389 / Supported Beiteynu's candidacy for Seat B on the Security Council / Passed 113-0 * Reigning in Paramilitaries Act 4391 / Heavy regulation of paramilitaries / Passed 72-48 * Arms Sales Act 4391 / Government must approve arms sales on a case-by-case basis / Passed 102-18 * Subsidised Care Act 4391 / Health care is subsidised, as is the cost of pharmaceutical drugs, abortions, and contraceptives / Passed 72-48 * Cannabis Act 4391 / Cannabis is the only recreational drug that is legal, sale of recreational drugs is handled by local governments / Passed 102-18 * Central Bank Act 4391 / Established a central bank / Passed 72-48 * Workers' Rights Act 4391 / Established a minimum wage, gave greater rights to trade unions and expanded the right to strike / Passed 72-48 * Devolve Gambling Act 4391 / Legality of gambling is devolved to local governments / Passed 102-18 * Death Penalty Stipulation Act 4391 / The death penalty is only applied for treason, terrorism, and crimes against mankind / Passed 79-41 * Deportation Policy Revision Act 4391 / Illegal aliens are not searched for, but when found, they are deported / Passed 120-0 * Knesset Members' Privilege Act 4391 / Knesset Members are exempt from civil or criminal liability for what they do or say in the performance of their duties / Passed 72-48 * Public Education Act 4391 / System of public education established alongside private schooling / Passed 72-48 * National Service Act 4391 / Upon completion of schooling, adults can expect to serve in the military in times of war / Passed 74-46 * National Parks Act 4391 / A system of national parks established / Passed 72-48 * Tree Plantation Act 4391 '/ Required tree plantation at same rate of logging / Passed 83-37 * '''Freedom of Information Act 4391 '/ Classified files released after a certain period, barring national security risks / Passed 90-30 * 'Fairer Trade Act 4393 '/ Nation establishes tariffs on imports from countries with tariffs on our exports / Passed 109-11 * '''International Aid and Relations Act 4393 / Government provides disaster aid and accepts refugees of extreme circumstances / Passed 72-48 * National Firefighting Act 4393 / A national fire department is established / Passed 72-48 * Supporting Low Income Earners Act 4393 / Public housing for low earners, child benefit for poor families, a cap on rents, and public transport free for low earners / Passed 72-48 * Nationalised Rail Act 4393 / Single publicly-owned train operating company / Passed 72-48 * Intervention in Power Generation Act 4393 / Subsidies for renewable energy, national grid nationalised, and public power stations established / Passed 72-48 * Eminent Domain Act 4393 / Government may seize property for vital public works / Passed 72-48 Appendix First Matz Cabinet, 4385–4389 Second Matz Cabinet, 4389–4393 Category:Beiteynuese people Category:Beiteynu politicians Category:Beiteynu Tax Party politicians Category:Presidents of Beiteynu